


Stolen Gil at a Festival

by KazueEmiko



Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, Festivals, Thief, ryne is reckless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazueEmiko/pseuds/KazueEmiko
Summary: After the events of Eden, Gaia and Ryne, with Gaia's abilities, make a visit to Crystal and Ainya's world. There they're invited to visit a festival at Kugane. Too bad things start to go south when a thief interrupts their lovely time...
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Miqo'te Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Gaia/Ryne | Minfilia, Warrior of Light/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: A Miqo’te and an Au Ra's Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915039
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Stolen Gil at a Festival

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes to make with this OS and future OS/series pertaining to Gaia and Ryne: 
> 
> 1) Crystal and Ainya decided to informally adopt them after the event of Eden.  
> 2) Post-Shadowbringers, Crystal returned to her duty as an officer for Kugane due to political reasons with her younger adopted sister, Chidori.  
> 3) Festivals. Festivals everywhere.  
> 4) This is based on the headcanons I have with a good friend.

After the events with Eden, many months crawled by until Gaia and Ryne found themselves smack dab at the heart of Kugane.

The two girls, one wearing a white floral decorated yukata and the other black with similar floral patterns, stuck close together as Rakuza District bustled with travelers and residents. Many of them too wore their own yukata, drunk from joy for a young, long night during this festival.

Gaia fingers drummed on her arm. She stared at the passerby, her eyes occasionally narrowing at some unsettling— or rather, some unique scenes.

“I thought Eulmore or the Crystarium was a very busy place,” she said. Her brows furrowed again at the sight of a man waltzing through the street, his hands resting on the waist of two women by his side. The corner of Gaia’s lip twitched as he slapped one of them on the butt. “They seem fairly quiet compared to here.”

“That is true, but don’t you think it’s exciting?” Ryne clapped both hands together, smiling. “I’ve never seen a festival like this before in the First. There’s so much to see…!”

There was a twinkle in her eyes. As if it were not sparkling almost 24/7 since they stepped foot to this world thanks to Gaia’s ability to traverse between worlds.

Gaia faintly smiled upon the memories of their arrival. The shock that overcame Ainya’s and Crystal’s face was worth the trip as the two girls appeared before them at their house in the Mist weeks ago.

Both Warriors of Light and Darkness were in the middle of dinner, Crystal wearily eating her Exquisite Beef Stew Ainya worked so hard to make. She stifled a yawn before putting the spoon into her mouth. Ainya, on the other hand, had her tail casually swish as she drank her perfectly steeped cup of aromatic, sweet-and-tart tea, her eyes never leaving her exhausted lover.

The long weekdays at the Diadem always left the Au Ra like this.

Ainya touched the back of Crystal’s hand. Her fingers delicately smoothed over the roughness, her heterochromia eyes smiling. The Dragoon managed a smile in return. Just as the Miqo’te leaned forward to kiss, Gaia and Ryne’s sudden appearance startled the wits out of her. Ryne giggled as Ainya fell out of her chair. As for Crystal, she was wide awake, her fatigue washed away at the sight of the two.

Who knew that the two girls they informally adopted into their family at the First would show up like this?

When asked about their travel to their world, Gaia simply stated that it was possible thanks to her Asican abilities, albeit a slightly weakened version.

Gaia blinked. She looked at Ryne. The redhead scanned their surroundings with bright features. Such excitement contained in her little body… with woven ribbons hoisting red lanterns high above their heads among the well-lit streets of the marketplace. It almost looked as if Ryne is sparkling. Gaia lowered her head and chuckled.

“I’ll admit that it is a nice change of pace compared to the stuffy festival that’s held in Eulmore,” she said.

“Oh? This is the first time I heard of this. What was it like?”

“Mm… boring.”

“…that’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Ryne puffed her cheeks. She immediately turned to the dark-haired teenager. Without warning, she bopped her shoulder. Continuously. Gaia whipped her head with wide eyes as Ryne whined, “You could tell me more, you know! I want to know more about the festival you’ve attended!”

“Ugh, why can’t you settle with the fact that it’s boring?”

“I can’t!” She stopped hitting Gaia. Then, she closed the distance between them. The tip of their nose barely touched each other, their breaths tickling as Gaia took a few steps back until she touched the wall. She felt her mouth go dry at the sight of Ryne pinning her to the corner. Both arms trapped her as Ryne continued to pout. “What’s wrong with telling your girlfriend about it?”

Their lips were way too close for her comfort. Gaia’s face flushed as her eyes shifted elsewhere. “T-There’s nothing wrong…” she mumbled. “It… um… it really wasn’t all that exciting…”

“Details, Gaia, details!”

“…remind me why I fell in love with you again?”

Ryne giggled. “I’m not sure. Is it because you are one of the most important persons in my life? Oh, and…” She leaned in, giving her girlfriend a fleeting kiss on the lips like a little bird. “…you’re someone that I want to protect and love.” Another sweet peck on the lips. “Now, can you please tell me what kind of festivals are held at Eulmore?”

Gaia was flabbergasted. This little flirt—! A deeper blush rose from her cheeks as she struggled to find the words. Another giggle from the Oracle of Light. Ryne removed one hand from the wall and cupped half of her bewildered girlfriend’s face. Ryne’s hands were always warm, and Gaia was drawn to it like a bee to a flower… No! This is embarrassing!

The Oracle of Darkness parted from her comforting palm.

Very embarrassing!

Gaia’s features brightened, her hands resting on Ryne’s modest chest. “Could you please stop teasing me?” she said with a gentle push. “You’re making this hard for me.”

“But I’m not teasing you.”

Ryne stayed put despite Gaia’s attempt. Gaia bit the bottom of her lip, whispering, “How could you be so oblivious? Did you pick that up from Thancred? Actually— that should not be a question in the first place. You did pick up Thancred’s trait!”

“Huh?” Ryne tilted her head to the side. “I’m not sure where you’re going with this.”

“Do I have to spell it out for you? Please tell me you’re just playing dumb.”

“I’m… not though?”

Gaia ushered Ryne away again. Instead, the opposite happened, the teenage girl getting even closer.

“Why are you pushing me away? Do you not like me being so close?” Ryne asked.

Gaia fumbled to speak. “N-No!” she stuttered. “I like it, but—”

“But…?”

Damn it. Ryne is getting so close that she is practically embracing Gaia if it were not for her hands on the wall. Gaia dryly swallowed and looked away, muttering incoherently under her breath.

“Oi oi, what are you two lovebirds doing out here in the public like that?”

A familiar voice boomed from behind. Both Ryne and Gaia jumped an inch off the ground. They hastily turned to the source.

Ainya and Crystal appeared, the two… dressed in a mixed fashion. The Miqo’te was dressed in her navy yukata, well-designed with floral patterns similarly to Gaia and Ryne’s. As for the Au Ra, she was dressed in her new Samurai outfit, the black officer armors and small beret angled on her head saying plenty about what she had been up to.

The Red Mage crossed her arms, staring at Ryne. “Ryne, as much as I don’t mind you flirting with your girlfriend, I suggest you be more aware of your surroundings.” She pointed her thumb at her wife. “Crystal had to shoo some pedestrians that were ogling at both of you. You should be lucky that she is on patrol tonight! EventhoughItotallywantedhertobeoffworksoIcangettoseeherinayukata—”

“I… did not catch that last part,” Ryne said.

“It’s better you don’t try to understand,” Crystal shook her head, rubbing her temple with reddish features. “There are some things better left unsaid and unheard of… right, Ainya?”

“I like to disagree— OUCH! What was that for?”

Crystal smiled, albeit forcefully, at Ainya as the Miqo’te rubbed her punched arm. Then, she looked at the two Oracles. “As much as I wish Ainya is wrong, she isn’t.” Crystal subtly motioned to the large crowds behind them. “You both need to be more careful here. There might not be that much danger compared to the First, but not everyone has good intentions here.” The Samurai rubbed her chin, pondering. “We’ve invited you here so you can get some ideas on how to host a festival back at the Crystarium, but I wonder if it’s safe for you two… Should I call for my colleagues to stay by their side? Maybe Chidori might lend me some of her staff too…”

The Samurai, currently adhering to her current role as an officer in patrol, trailed on with her thoughts. When she noticed the silence coming from the three, Crystal clamped her mouth shut. Slowly, she rubbed the back of her neck. Crystal glanced at Ainya. “Did… I scare them?”

“Yep.” Ainya stared deadpan at the Raen. “Congrats on terrorizing them about Kugane.” Eventually, she laughed, smacking her wife’s shoulder. “You’re so serious! Lighten up, will you?”

Crystal stared at her in confusion while Ainya approached the two. “What Crystal’s trying to say is that you both can do whatever you want, but just be careful. Though… I don’t think we need to worry about that.” The Miqo’te’s ears perked as she laughed again. “If you can wield that hammer and daggers, then I doubt anyone will want to mess with you both!”

“Ainya!” Crystal glared. “Don’t encourage bad behaviors!”

“What? It is not bad behavior! That’s called self-defense!”

“We’re in Kugane! Did you forget that we have Garlean soldiers still on premise?”

“So?”

“So…? Don’t say that!” Crystal slapped her arm. “Besides, we’re at a festival! Security is higher than normal to the point they’re employing them instead of just your average officers! We don’t want them to be arrested by the Garleans, do we!”

Their conversation continued, though it seems to have escalated into a heated argument— at least on Crystal’s end. Ainya crossed her arms behind her head, puckering her lips as Crystal motioned towards the two girls, her brows still scrunched.

The Oracles glanced at each other. Then, they shrugged.

“I think… we should leave them be…” Ryne said.

Gaia nodded. “Agreed. Let’s get out of here before they argue my ears off.”

With that said, the two slithered away from the area, blending in with the moving crowd.

This festival was still in full effect. Many stalls possessed items and food that the two girls had never seen before. One at a time, they stopped and examined them at finer details. Masks were purchased, candied apples were eaten, and Gaia even won a small goldfish from a successful net fishing. Of course, Gaia was the one that paid their expense. No matter how much Ryne insists that she pays, Gaia pulls out her pouch, the numerous gil that she managed to bring over more than sufficient for the night.

Throughout the entire three hours, the two girls smiled and laughed to their heart’s content. Whatever worries they had about the First were left on the back burner. They’ll think about it once they return next week.

“This is more fun than I imagine,” Gaia remarked. The two sat on one of the many wooden benches, smiling together. “I’ll have to write this in my diary. This is something I don’t ever want to forget.”

“Mhm.” Slowly, Ryne inched her hand close to Gaia’s. When they bumped, the two intertwined their fingers. The Oracle of Light’s face glowed as she said, “I’m so glad I came here with you.”

Their eyes met, drinking each other’s gazes. Gaia’s eyes softened. The girls inched close until they comfortably leaned into one another. Settling close, Ryne closed her eyes and rested her head on Gaia’s shoulder.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“And I love you too,” Gaia chuckled.

It was good that one of them was willing to take the initiative in the relationship. If it weren’t for Ryne confessing to Gaia after the event of Eden… after life sprung forth into the Empty… For all Gaia’s impatience to find out who she was and advance on with Eden, she was quite the opposite when it came to making friends, let alone having a lover. This was something she always needed encouragement for.

Gaia sighed and looked up to the sky. Past the bright red lanterns, the fireworks that fired endlessly, and the kites of various creatures, the full moon gently shone upon the land. A delicate breeze brushed her cheeks.

“Who knew that Kugane was so beautiful…” she breathed. “No wonder why Crystal was so adamant about us coming here.”

She needed to thank the Samurai for the invitation. As if the many thanks she said to her and Ainya were already far too many to imagine. Gaia soon rested her hand on the back of Ryne’s head, touching her soft red hair.

Ryne. She recalled the first time when she met Ryne, she had no clue how to deal with the Oracle of Light. The personality she had clashed so much with Gaia’s. Many times, Ryne intruded upon her personal space. A desire for them to become friends. The fact that Gaia was the only person she had met similar in age made her a tad bit excited than usual. And that annoyed the dark-haired teenager. Still…

Gaia’s eyes downcast. She tightened her grip on Ryne’s hand. Ryne had saved her on many counts. Even during the time when Ryne lost control of her powers during the summoning of Shiva, Ryne had truly saved her. Gaia gently touched upon the crystal necklace and smiled.

“I must be the luckiest person alive.”

Well— Maybe she thought too soon. Someone stuck their large hand into her yukata’s pocket. A loud yelp left her lips as she jumped off her seat. Ryne lost her support and instantly slammed her face into the bench. The redhead groaned while Gaia whipped her head to the source. Unfortunately, the hand slipped out of her pocket just as fast as she had hopped to her feet. And… oh no! Gaia hurriedly patted and dug her hand into the same pocket.

Her pouch…! “It’s gone!”

“W-Wha—?” Ryne held her throbbing nose, ignoring the pain. She watched her panicking girlfriend. “What’s gone?”

“My pouch!” Gaia said. She glanced at the crowd. Through the slow-moving group, she noticed a male Elezen in his yukata dodging and scurrying away from their direction. In his hand… Her eyes went wide. “He has it!”

Just as she was about to run after him, Ryne zipped past her. Gaia’s jaw dropped at the sight. Unlike her girlfriend, she was no way fast enough for the Rogue.

The girl in her white yukata sprinted toward the man at daunting speed. The wind whistled in her ears as she closed their distance with every step. Ryne fluidly maneuvered around incoming civilians, her hands gently touching their arms or shoulders to bypass. She had to thank Thancred later for teaching her these vital skills. Even if she isn’t using them in battle, she needed them for something far more important: getting Gaia’s possession back.

He burst from the crowd and out of the Rakuza District. The thief wildly looked at his surroundings. A glance over his shoulder caused his heart to nearly leap out of his throat. Ryne was closing in… fast! The Elezen cursed under his breath and ran towards the direction of Kugane Aetheryte Plaza.

Ryne frowned as she continued the chase. The man had traveled over the bridge… past Kogane Dori… and into Rakusui Gardens. Rotten luck came to play when the large double door leading into Pier #1 was locked for tonight’s special event at Rakuza District. He cursed loudly, slamming his fist against the barrier. He glanced over his shoulder again.

There, stood Ryne. She breathed hard, but she glared at the thief. Hand extended out, she demanded, “Give me back her money!”

“Tch, little girl, what are you going to do about it?”

“Please don’t make me hurt you.”

“Hurt?” He roared with laughter. The Elezen unsheathed a knife from his waist and ushered her in. “Then why don’t you try? I bet you can’t even land one hit on me!”

“Two can play at this game…” Ryne breathed in and out. She slid her hand into her yukata. Soon, she pulled out a dagger from the First. Her knees bent as she adjusted her footing. Blade pointed out from below her grip, she held the dagger in front of her face. “Just know I didn’t want to do this.”

She pounced at the tall male. Alarmed, he raised his blade in the nick of time. Metal on metal crashed, creating an excruciating screech. Ryne pulled back and swung her arm again. The Elezen twisted his wrist. It was a successful block. He smirked. Quickly, he aimed for her arm. Ryne gritted her teeth as she twirled the dagger, pointing the blade upward, and pulled her arm inward. An immense pressure rested upon her weapon. The two fighters trembled, yet she internally sighed. A successful block on her end too.

They parted by taking a few steps backward. The two righted their posture, crouching, and fixed their grip on the dagger and knife. Both breathed in. By the time they breathed out, they launched at each other. Sparks began to fly into the air for every blow and block exchange.

Sweat slid down Ryne’s face as their movement became more of a blur. They were in a deadlock. However, this would not last forever. One of them would tire, and that would spell their defeat.

Ryne’s breath became ragged. She tossed the dagger into another hand and lashed out at him. Her arms were burning horribly, the switch between hands not helping her cause. Ryne grunted. She knocked aside blade after blade, but she eventually faltered.

And the Elezen took advantage of that.

She winced as he planted cuts on her arms, tearing through the silky fabrics of her yukata. The same yukata that Ainya had purchased for her… Ryne breathed hard. She ignored the stinging pain and pushed forward. Her strikes were becoming more akin to seething fury.

Each strike that she landed soon broke through his defense. The thief stifled a gasp from the number of injuries he’s sustained. Lacerations riddled his arms and legs. And when he tried to block or counter, Ryne never gave him the chance to recover. Ryne battle cried as the burning sensation only amplified with every move of her arms. She wanted to drop her dagger so badly. It really hurts…!

“Just give me back Gaia’s stuff!” she yelled. Another slash at his arm. “We don’t have to continue this!”

“Like I’ll stop!” he barked. “I won’t give you back the money!”

“Stop right there!”

A sharp pain flashed across his wrist. He yelped and dropped his knife. The Elezen grabbed his wounded wrist, the blood seeping out of the shallow, but painful cut. He glared at the Samurai. “You…” he growled. “Here to arrest me again, Officer Crystal?”

“Ugh, you again?” Crystal rolled her eyes. She maintained the tip of the blade on his throat, her red eyes staring deep into his. The Samurai felt her shoulder throb where Nidhogg’s Eye was buried, but she ignored the faint sweet whispers into her soul. She tightened her grip around the blade’s handle. “Did you really miss the jail that much?”

“Bah. Your comment is unnecessary.”

“So was your action tonight. Now give me the stolen possession. You’re going to jail tonight.”

Behind her, Ainya and Gaia caught up. They were winded, Gaia bending down to catch her breath. As Crystal interrogated the man and bound his wrists with a thick rope, the Miqo’te approached Ryne first.

“My goodness, what did you get yourself into? Let me cast some Vercure for you,” she said. The Red Mage hastily used her emergency White Magic for the Oracle. Blood that spilled from her injuries came to a stop. Then, Ainya pulled out a small pouch filled with medical supplies. A small vial of Potion was provided as she retrieved a gauze tape.

Ryne’s facial features twisted as the bright blue substance trickled down her throat. Potions were always bitter, and she hated it with every fiber of her being. Much more than her most hated food. She wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand as Ainya told her to partially undress.

“Don’t worry, no one is going to see you,” she murmured, wrapping the gauze around her cuts. “Everyone is far too busy hanging out at the festival to care.”

“What about the Garlean soldiers?”

“Ironically, they’re not patrolling here. Probably thought officers like Crystal would stop by here instead.”

“Oh… Speaking of that, how did you know where to find me?”

Ainya tilted her head towards Gaia, now by her side. “She called us for help. Told us where you were heading.” The Red Mage grumbled afterward, “I wished we had gotten here faster. Seeing you like this hurts me.”

“I’m sorry…” Ryne lowered her head.

“Just don’t be like Crystal, okay?” Ainya sighed. She fixed Ryne’s attire as she said, “That reckless Auri only knows how to hurt others around her. I can’t handle it if you’re going to take after her too after Thancred. One is already a lot to deal with, you know?”

Despite her stern scolding, the Miqo’te faintly smiled, adjusting the last bit of the yukata. “I’m glad that you held yourself against that man.” If there was anything that came out of this, it was the fact that Ryne held her own, and Ainya was proud of that.

“Ah— Ainya, could you help me out?” Crystal called. “I need to take him to jail, but I would like to have a second pair of eyes on him while I lock him up. Just in case he does anything funny.”

And so, the two left the premise, sending their farewells to both Gaia and Ryne and telling them to go rest at the inn whenever they were done for the night. With the pouch back in Gaia’s hand, the two exchanged looks. Silence hung in the air. A very awkward one. Ryne fidgeted in her spot, her blue eyes trained upon the once-stolen pouch.

“So… we got it back,” she said.

“…”

“…Gaia…?”

“…stupid.”

“I’m sorry?”

“That was stupidly foolish of you!” Gaia’s outburst startled Ryne. The Oracle of Darkness motioned at her patched arms. “Look at you! You’ve gotten yourself hurt!”

“I’m sorry…” Ryne said again. “It’s… something unavoidable.”

“Uh, yes, it could have been.” Gaia closed their distance and gently held her arms. The furious tone she had earlier dipped into a whisper, her eyes tearing up. “You know we could have called for help. Called for Crystal and Ainya.”

“But your money—”

“I don’t care about the money, Ryne. I care about you and your well-being.” Ryne felt Gaia caress her chin and tilted her head upward. They stared into each other as Gaia added, “It hurts me to see you hurt like this. Please… don’t do that again.”

Ah— So this was what Ainya was talking about… A small smile formed on Ryne’s lips. “I promise to be more careful from now on.” She took the initiative and replied with a kiss. “I wouldn’t want to make the person I love to cry for me.”

“I don’t even know what to do with you…” Gaia chuckled through her tears, pulling Ryne into a firm hug.

The two embraced each other at the Rakusui Gardens for a while. For the rest of the night, the two spent the entirety of the festival at the quiet parts of Kugane, sitting on the bench and watching the night sky until they fell asleep.

“…I say that tonight was one heck of a wild night for them,” Ainya commented as she carried Gaian on her back.

Crystal, carrying Ryne on her back, looked to her wife. She chuckled, the two nearing the inn. “I wanted them to take it easy at the festival tonight, but… I guess things went awry.”

“No break for any of us, huh.”

“Such is our fate.”

“But at least they’ll be having a good night's sleep,” Ainya smiled. “And we will be having a good night's sleep too knowing that they’re safe.”


End file.
